


Formal Wear

by Eleanor_Devil



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Requested by spookykangaroo on Tumblr; Theme: Formal Wear] He hated to not be able to breathe! And he hated to wear such formal clothes! - Zutara [Modern AU] [I do not own ATLA!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Wear

Zuko grunted as he used two fingers to try and loosen up the tight tie around his collar. Geez he hated to not be able to breathe! And he _hated_ to wear such formal clothes! 

Why was he wearing them, again?

Oh right…because his beloved wife had forced him to go to this _‘super important party’_ that could help him improve his business firm. He had wanted to go to the party, really he did! It meant that he could get people to help lift the firm from the deep, _deep_ hole where his father had buried it.

But…he…just…hated…formal clothes! He couldn’t breathe!

He heard the ‘click-clack’ of his wife’s high heels hitting the floor approaching him, Zuko looked at the door and saw her wearing a long blue, sweetheart shaped top and mermaid-like dress, with the top and bottom of the dress covered in brilliant crystals.

He felt his mouth drop, well this was the…hundredth..no..the thousandth…blah he had lost count okay?! He had lost the count of times his jaw had dropped at her sight, of how beautiful she looked, he even felt his hand drop from his tight collar.

Her sweet giggle was what brought him back to reality, as he forced himself to tear his eyes away from her and set them back on the mirror, returning to the struggle with the tie and collar of his shirt. Zuko saw Katara come up next to him and her hands slowly moving to where his were and delicately she lose the tie, allowing him to finally breathe.

-There, feeling better Mr.Penguin?- she asked

He grunted again -Yes much better and don’t call me that.-

Again, Katara giggled -Well I haven’t seen you wear this tuxedo since the day we got married and I must say..you look pretty sexy with it.-

He rolled his amber eyes -Well I can’t say that you look sexy in that dress- the man saw his wife raise an eyebrow and pout at his commentary, he had to bit his lip to hold back a laugh -Because you look sexy all the time. You don’t need a formal dress to look sexy, my dear wife.- he finished

Her face brightened up as she put her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips -Why thank you, husband…you don’t need to look like a penguin to look sexy either.-


End file.
